Dragon Ball Z, the Mirai Universe
by Black Hawk1
Summary: What if the Supreme Kia had two adopted kids, during the Majin Boo sage? And what if they went ahead and fight Majin Boo, and defeted him with no problem? Here's my answer.
1.

I, 12 year old Catherine SilverGold Legend Kia, gazed at the sky with almost no feeling, almost. I winced, other then a flash of pain every once and a while no feeling that is.  
  
Three of my ribs are broken, my upper right arm has a cut running from my elbow to my shoulder, ending there then starting again a inch later, it then went across my shoulders to run down my left arm all the way to my wrist. I have five small cuts at the smallest an inch long, at the longest five inches, and on top of that a small concussion, but lucky for me I have not forgotten a thing, because of my thick Saiyan skull I don't have any problems with hitting my head.  
  
Okay, here's some info on me.  
  
I'm Catherine SilverGold Legend Kia, as you know, I'm the adopted daughter of the Supreme Kia, and both of my parents don't really care for me. I'm a Saiyan, Saiyan's look like normal humans, only we have tails, right above our hips. If you grab a Saiyan's tail you would hurt them and almost bring them to their knees in pain. They also have a problem with the moon, which is why there is not moon on planet earth. But also why most Saiyan's have their tail removed. I'm not one of them; I would rather stay inside on every full moon then have my tail removed. But because of my father (Okay, I'm calling the Supreme Kia my Father or maybe once and a while Dad okay? Humor me please.), he told me this spell that makes it so I can go around and look at the moon without worrying about what might happen.  
  
"CATHERINE!" Have to go, bye for now…  
  
Two years earlier  
  
The sky turns dark on a far away planet called Kirean; a young girl with red/gold hair with cream/gold streaks stands alone on top of a mountain. Her parents having left her there where not around to see her.  
  
The girl's name is Catherine, and she is the one who called the storm. Her power over all things cold, was her birthright. Long ago a legend had around.  
  
It was this:  
  
One day, among the Saiyan's, a different type of Saiyan shall come,  
  
They shall control the Elements, the most powerful of them a nicknamed as follows:  
  
Coldcat, Controller of all things cold,  
  
Firecat, controller of all things hot,  
  
Darkcat, controller of all things dark,  
  
Vinewhip, controller of all things green,  
  
Waterchild, controller of all things that deal with water,  
  
Timecat, controller of all time,  
  
And Windy, controller of all things that deal with wind.  
  
Among all of these children, Snowcheetah is the most powerful and important, for the greatest fighters shall be weaker and less cold then she, for she has no feelings, or at least not that she wants or feels. But one day she shall be given them back.  
  
One day…  
  
  
  
The young girl digs into her well of power, the well of power she had always kept hidden, unless she was training alone.  
  
The storm's winds rise and lightning strikes, still the girl stands alone, and unafraid, knowing deep down that she is not in danger.  
  
Suddenly lightning hits her, but she feels no pain, for there was a symbol. On her forehead appeared a crown, in the center of her crown was a blue diamond, surrounded by other diamonds, all of different icy colors.  
  
Her eyes slowly turned an icy blue color, with highlights of icy blue, icy pink and other icy colors. Her hair turned white.  
  
A tail uncurled itself from her waist, and slowly turned the same colors as her eyes.  
  
Her Saiyan amore changed into a white shirt and pants appeared in their place. Every time she moved it turn a different color, just like snow would when hit by sunlight. Her boots where made of the same stuff, they were tight and went up to her knees, and her gloves were the same as her boots only they went up to her elbows. Her long sleeved shirt covered most of the gloves, as her pants did for her boots.  
  
She raised her arms above her head, whispering something. A ball of white light appeared at the tip of her fingers, slowly growing bigger.  
  
"Snow Storm, strike!" She jerked her hands down, and pointed them to a nearby mountain. Clouds appeared and snow soon covered the mountain.  
  
"Disengayed."The snowstorm stopped and the clouds disappeared with a 'Pop.'  
  
She smirked. That was fun.  
  
She then sighed and turned back to her normal form, her hair went back to red/gold, and her eyes returned to their normal dark royal blue/ dark emerald green color with silver flakes.  
  
She then slowly turned and walked over to the forest and went Super Saiyan, the female Super Saiyan had long golden hair to their shoulders, and the same blue/green eyes as the male one.  
  
She sighed, looked around and found a mountain that she could use for her new house. She then yelled "Power Sword!" and a sword appeared in the hand she had stretched out.  
  
She whipped around, and started cutting down some of the trees. After cutting down enough for her house, she staked them, and started to quick process of making her new home.  
  
Two hours later, she stood back and looked at it. Not so bad if I do say so myself, Catherine thought. Then opened the door to her home…  
  
One week later…  
  
The Supreme Kia had been trying to find the source of the power he had been feeling for the past nine years. He felt like it was just over the last mountain on the planet of Kirean.  
  
He flew over the mountain and jerked to a stop with a gasp.  
  
A young girl, no older then nine, stood on top of a mountain, her hands raised over her head she let out a scream.  
  
A bolt of lightning hit her, and her scream hit new levels.  
  
The old Saiyan armor she had on disappeared, replaced by a white long- sleeved shirt and pants, that changed colors to icy colors, she also had on boots and gloves, made of the same stuff, both of them were covered up to either her wrist or her ankil.  
  
Her hair whipped in front of her face, changing to white and her eyes went to icy blue with other icy highlights. A tail appeared, changing to the same color of her eyes. A crown also appeared on her forehead.  
  
The girl crossed her arms and bowed her head.  
  
Even though he was so far way, he could hear her words, "When the snow falls, there is no lone snow flake, they always go with there friends. So with this, I ask all things that are my friends to help me train." Suddenly beside appeared three other versions of the child.  
  
She raised her head, her eyes holding secrets and hidden pain, but also happiness and excitement.  
  
The other three turned to the girl, full grins on their faces, while the girl's was almost exactly like Vegeta's half grin.  
  
The other three started jumping at her and throwing punches, kicks and the very rare Ki attack.  
  
After ten minutes of fighting, all three of the copies of the girl fell to the ground, one after another, and disappeared into snow and ice.  
  
The girl sighed, brushed her hair out of her eyes and gave another half grin. She turned around and landed on the same mountain she had started out on.  
  
The Supreme Kia finally recovered and started to fly to her.  
  
She whipped around and watched him.  
  
Little did either of them know that this was the beginning of the Legend. Or at least in some ways it is… 


	2. 

The power around me crackled around me. I knew that I was being a bit arrogant, but no body could beat me.  
  
I landed in front of Majin Boo, behind him I could see Bobity the wizard.  
  
He was the one who started this. I could sense Rocky behind me, helping my father up and walking to a hiding place, but I kept my eyes on Boo, even though I wanted to help them. I knew that I was helping them by doing what I said I would do.  
  
"So your Majin Boo? Why am I not afraid? Oh that's right because your ki is so weak." I said.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Bobity asked.  
  
"Catherine SilverGold Legend Kia, the adopted daughter of the Supreme Kia. And the first Cold Saiyan ever. This is Asher, daughter of Ash and Fire, and the controller of Fire. But you can just call us, your worst nightmare." I stated, letting an evil smirk show. Even though I'm just 12 years old, my Saiyan background was shining through. My tail uncurled itself and waved behind me, showing my calmness.  
  
"Your- you're a Saiyan!" Bobity said, stuttering his horror.  
  
"For the most part yes, but I'm also half Kirean. Meaning that my being a half-breed, I'm twice as powerful as a pure Saiyan, or a pure Kireanan." I said, still smirking.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Bobity said, running off.  
  
"May I, Coldcat?" Asher asked, showing how much she wanted to kill the wizard.  
  
"Permission granted." I said, letting myself take my eyes off Bobity, knowing that soon he would be dead, and I could go home, after Majin Boo was taken care of.  
  
"Fire Knight!" Asher called. Because she's not that strong, though she's training and becoming strong, she likes to use her powers, more then anything else.  
  
A knight made up of fire appeared and walked over to Asher. Because the fires that made him was so hot, you could not put his fire out with a whole planet full of water.  
  
"Your orders?" he asked.  
  
"I will grant you your freedom of you rid this universe of this evil wizard, and watch out for his tricks." She said. She did that with every knight. Because of that, she had many friends, and was well loved by every person who met her on good terms, but you start an enemy, you end an enemy, she doesn't forgive easily.  
  
"Consider it done." The knight said and turned to take care of the wizard.  
  
"Oh and Catherine, you forgot to say anything about me.  
  
"Oh yeah, I did. This if Rocky Road, as we like to call him, he's the controller of Rocks. He's also Asher's brother. Their twins." I said.  
  
Rocky and his sister are some of my only friends. Because of my icy temper and having hardly any emions, people think of me as a freak. No matter that the Supreme Kia saw something in me that helped him to decide that I might turn out into someone different, someone that might just help the universe.  
  
I'm not saying that it's wrong or it's right, just that most the most important man in the universe, saw SOMETHING in a five year old girl, alone in the mountains, who had with her, her younger brother, and who's parents had left them there because they were weak. That something made him take those two in, and raise them. That something made him train them to be the best, and to help them overcome fears that had left marks on their hearts from the day their parents had dumped them on a mountain, and flown off to some far off planet to train alone.  
  
I owe allot to the Supreme Kia, probably more then I can ever repay. But I will always think of him as my father, no matter what.  
  
I watched Boo carefully, noting everything that may be used for my advantage.  
  
: Rocky, do hear me? : I asked, using our brother/sister bond.  
  
: Yep, any ideas? : He asked.  
  
: Allot of 'em. : I stated.  
  
: Okay, what do we do? : Rocky and Asher asked at the same time.  
  
: Asher, I want you to make sure the other fighters don't get hurt, Rocky I want you to do the same. And Casey, since I know your listening in, and right above me, smiling, I want you and me to fuse, for now. I know we may need the extra power that gives us. Majin Boo is more powerful then I at first thought. : I said. Young blond haired women flew down. She's the controller of Lightning, and one of my other best friends.  
  
"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and we started the Fusion dance.  
  
After we completed it, a new, twice as powerful fighter stood their Catharine, the Ice and Lightning warrior, and protector of the people of the universe.  
  
"Shall we fight now?" she asked. Boo started to look a bit worried.  
  
"Lightning Wind!" Catharine yelled, raising her hands above her head. An electric storm started above Boo and the Catharine.  
  
"Strike!" when she yelled that, about fifty lightning bolts hit Boo at once.  
  
: This is a bit of fun, but can we have dinner after this? I'm hungry. : Casey's side of Catharine asked.  
  
: Oh yeah. Most defiantly, I'm starved. : I said, knowing that with the two most powerful warriors in the universe fighting against an evil, in one body, the fight would not be long.  
  
"Snow dance!" Catharine yelled, pulling her arms behind her at first, the flinging them in front. An icy wind mixed with snow and ice was flung into his face, freezing him.  
  
: Shall we? :  
  
: Oh we shall, we shall! :  
  
"Blizzard blast, and lightning flash, ATTACK!" Catharine yelled, releasing our favorite attacks, though our signature attacks are more deadly and too the point.  
  
The storm above Boo increased in power, showing it's true nature, killing Boo right away, and Lightning Flash, did to Boo what Gohan's KA-MA-HA-MA-HA wave did to Cell. Got rid of all the DNA of Majin Boo.  
  
: Okay, time to get back to normal! : Casey said.  
  
: Yeah, and maybe we can go hunting or something like that! : I said.  
  
And with a 'pop' we were back to being the Trouble Teenagers, as everyone likes to call us. Because we like to make trouble every chance we get.  
  
We laughed a bit as Bobity ran around yelling and being chased by the Fire Knight, who had his sword up in the air and was yelling things like "Stand still you" and "Die villain!." We then walked over to were my father was.  
  
"Looks like I saved your butt again, dad." I said, I knelt by his head, and nodded to Casey, who in turn knelt by my father and held her hands above and started healing him. Soon he was back to normal.  
  
"You make that look almost to easy, Casey." He said, turning to my older friend. Casey's bright gold hair and golden eyes made her different then all the rest. Even though she's half Saiyan and half Corona, she had a lighter coloring and more easygoing temperament then that of her family.  
  
"That's my job, Supreme Kia." She said, jokingly.  
  
My tail started to swish fast and with more energy. I was getting bored, and my tail was showing that, suddenly Bobity ran right me and the others, yelling and screaming with the knight not far behind. We stood there for a moment the collapsed in laughter. Yep things were turning for the better, for now.  
  
Asher was the first to get her breath back.  
  
"Can I take off this illusion now?" She asked, since both her and her brother were disguised as humans.  
  
"If you want to, Asher." I said, gaining my breath to.  
  
"Illusion, disengage." Suddenly a tall female Namek stood where a short human had been. They had put the illusions had been put on, on their way to the fight, her wise, but still happy eyes seemed to see everything.  
  
Rocky did the same; his tall imposing form was taller then his younger twins, but his coal black eyes differed from Asher's red/black eyes.  
  
"Thank you, now what are we going to do with the little monster?" Asher asked, pointing to Bobity, who was a present, jumping up and down as he ran way from the Fire knight, who was trying to cut him up.  
  
"I have not the faintest idea." I said, watching the scene in front of me, trying not to laugh.  
  
Everyone else was trying to do the same thing. But we were fighting a losing battle, and soon we where leaning against each other to stand up.  
  
"We can't stay like this. I'm going to get rid of Bobity, Coldcat, I want you to make sure no one gets hurt." My father said, I nodded and set a shield up around every one with a thought.  
  
My father turned and threw one of his strongest attacks at Bobity, making it look like the Fire knight had gotten him, so that the Fire Knight would not feel bad.  
  
"Thank you Fire Knight, you are now free!" Asher said, not wasting any time in freeing him, he bowed and disappeared. I decided to play a game and used the Instant Transmission to appear on the earth's Watch Tower, and some of my power remand there, not enough for any one to pay any mind to, but enough that I could hear what was going on there.  
  
Asher sighed. "No more noise, I am forever in you debt, Supreme Kia!" She said, jokingly going onto one knee and bowing her head. We laughed a bit.  
  
"Rise oh, wise and powerful warrior, I may yet find a way to repay me." The Supreme Kia said, just barley keeping a straight face.  
  
"Thank you my lord, what may I do to repay you?" she asked, fighting the same battle.  
  
"Find my daughter, for she seems to have disappeared yet again, I do not want to have to save her tail again." The Supreme Kia said.  
  
"But, my lord, I already know where she is. And you do to." Asher said, sounding weak and fearful, but also on the verge of laughing her head off.  
  
"Silence! Go find her, or I'll blow you to bits!" The Supreme Kia mock yelled. After two seconds of strand silence, they burst into laughter.  
  
"You know, you do a good weak and pitiful warrior impression." The supreme Kia said.  
  
"You do a good evil king impression too." Asher said, leaning on him so she could stand up.  
  
Rocky was watching them out of the corner of his eye, while he was meditating, and Casey was busy watching her storm.  
  
Rocky and Casey were close, and best friends, but Rocky was married to Aries, and he loved her. Casey just likes her life the way it was, going from on system of planets to the next, saving them from monsters and having no one to listen to. Sure, I know she's lonely once and a while, but she doesn't like the show it. So she continues her flit around the universe, until she finds her soul mate. But this being her first time on earth, she will stay here for a while, get the feel of it, then take off yet again. She get the feel of every planet she goes on she knows what to wear and how to act.  
  
I used the instant transmission again and appeared near my father, who glanced at me with a smile. He knew I would be leaving soon, and wanted to make the best of it.  
  
I never stay long on one planet, never once ever since I turned Super Saiyan. It just gets old. And since this planet is so crowded I don't want to even stay for two days. Usually I stay on one planet for at least one month, just to get enough strength to fight anyone who tries to fight me.  
  
I just don't like staying anywhere for long. And I hated crowds; they just made to much noise for my Saiyan/Kirean ears to stand.  
  
Like Namek ears, mine were pointed, I got that from my Kirean side, and because of both of my parents backgrounds, my ears could hear even the smallest whisper.  
  
"Casey, disengage that storm, it might cause some kind of trouble." I said, turning my eyes to Casey, knowing that my father wanted me to stay. But I need to leave, I don't want trouble to come to him or any of the others. It would hurt me too much.  
  
Casey nodded and with a wave of her hand, disengaged the storm. She made that look too easy some times. I find that controlling storms it don't have snow or ice in them is tiring. But at least I can control them at all, Casey can only control lightning storms and other things that deal with Lightning, lucky for me, I can control ANYTHING cold.  
  
Casey and me are close, like sisters, but even at my young age of 12, I was stubborn, and willful. My father has always said, but so far it hasn't… I can only hope my luck lasts long enough to protect my family from any and all enemies. That's why I go around the universe, doing odd jobs, anything from being an assassin to baby-sitting. It's my life right now, plus the fact that I'm the princess of Kirean, because of me being the cousin of the King and Queen of Kirean that made me the princess, since they don't have any children, or any other living relatives.  
  
"Anything I can do now? Or do I have to find some other for of… entertainment?" Rocky asked, once and a while he likes to torment the other Elements. Of course everyone likes to be freighted by Rocky, it's nothing bad, and they get used to it. Nothing he does could hurt them, and anything that could, he didn't do.  
  
I turned my head up to the sky and gave a wolf-like howl, a wave of mist slowly surrounded me, blocking out the light, and blocking out my image.  
  
One minute later the mists left, but in my place, was a snow lepered with green eyes stood there. I turned to my father. I had the Kirean's ability to change into any type of animal I wished to.  
  
That ability is one of the many that makes the Kirean's so deadly. Nobody has ever won when they use that ability, the only problem is that it takes a very powerful person to change into any of type of cats, only the royal family that powerful.  
  
"Where are you going?" My father asked.  
  
: Going for a run. I'm getting bored and tried. : I said, he nodded and made shoeing motions for me to get going. I gave a catish grin, and ran off. My father was always willing to give me a chance at whatever I wanted to do.  
  
I ran up a tall mountain and roared. I free for now, this world was my playground for now. I would not go near any of the places where humans were. I don't want them to worry about a cat around here.  
  
The then took off running down the mountain, hoping to lose my past with a heartfelt run, nothing mattered but the wind in my fur, and the feel of ground beneath my feet. This is my life; my heart is with the wind, earth, and every other element. But running with no worries is where I belong. This is my life, the way it was always meant to be… 


	3. 

Casey watched the child she thought of as her daughter once and a while, change into a cat. One of these days she may have to face her past, every one know, but for now, they could have their fun.  
  
Everyone, who was one of the Elements, had a past, until their pasts caught up with them, they would protect the universe, but when it caught up, they would disappear, and start to teach the other younger, less powerful Elements. That was how they did things, most people would never trust the person whose past had caught up with them again. That's how they felt about them. The minute they found out one of the Elements pasts they turned their back on that Element.  
  
Casey's was one of the worst in the Elements. She was a whore's, then in one of the worst and most deadly gangs. The Wolfs bane biker gang. But then she was found by Aries, who brought her the Elements for training. That's how she become one.  
  
Being an Element is tough and means that you hardly ever talk to anyone on your free time. Kami, you hardly have any free time at all!  
  
Casey mentally slapped her self, I have work to do here, then I can leave and have more fun, stopping wars and helping friends, she thought turning back to the sky and winching. Sometimes she hated her job. She looked at her gold and white gi. She did like the uniform though.  
  
She turned and nodded to the Supreme Kia. Corona's have the power to turn into one animal, that animal always depends on the person, Casey's was a Lighting Bird, a bird with the power the hurt some one with their lighting wings and tail.  
  
"I'm going to go have my fun. I'll be back after I fulfill my mission, you know, the one that brought me here in the first place." She said, he nodded and she turned into a lightning bird.  
  
The lightning around her snapped and crackled, like a living, breathing animal, a tall, yellow and white bird stood where Casey had been, it's yellow eyes almost UN-seen.  
  
"Have fun!" Asher yelled after her, as she flew off… 


	4. 

TEN YEARS LATER  
  
  
  
"I'm back!" I yelled as I walked back into my ship. I had just gotten done stopping a war, by getting rid of the people who I knew would never rule this planet right. My father had told me which side would never do the right thing. My father is one of the people who told me where to go to stop a fight, war or anything like that. I was one of the elements, I would be hired to do a job, but only after asking my father about the conflict or whatever I was about to do, he knew allot, allot more then I did, as did every other adult. Everybody has a story to tell, a good one or a bad one, but they still have a story.  
  
I walked into a giant pod like ship; it's like a Saiyan pod, only bigger, because it's a cross between a Kirean ship and a Saiyan ship. To bring together my past.  
  
I walked over the control panel and pushed a few buttons, starting the ship and aiming it towards my next target. I groaned as I saw where my father wanted me to go. Earth, one of the most crowded planets that I know of. And I wasn't even going there to kill anyone or stop any wars. I was going for a vacation!  
  
I growled. Great. This was going to be boring. Wait! I thought, happily, earth has a lot of monsters attacking it every once and a while, that means that I could have my fun with them! Perfect!  
  
I then got up and walked into the back room, for sleeping and eating. I grabbed a snack (a giant sandwich, in case you wondering) and glided into the healing room, to get my other arm stitched up.  
  
Three robots where waiting for me there and already had the stuff they would use to heal up my arm.  
  
I guess a trip to earth can't hurt. After all, my friends where on there way there to. I haven't seen them since I left earth last time. I could use a brake. Were my last thoughts before the robots got to work with the knife cut that went from top to bottom of my arm, and went down to the bone…  
  
Asher turned to her brother and his wife, Casey and the other Ultament Elements (the most powerful of the warriors in the Elements) were one hour behind them, waiting for Coldcat to catch up.  
  
"Wild Fire, this is Lightning Storm, Colder Cat is behind us, let's go!" The comm system sent. That was Casey.  
  
"Lightning, this is Fire, okay, here we go!"  
  
One hour later, everyone was asleep as the sleeping gas was sent into the ships, for them to be ready for anything that was happening on earth. They would be well rested.  
  
  
  
IN THE DREAM WORLD OF THE MOST POWERFUL OF EVEN THE ULTAMENT ELEMENTS.  
  
Asher ran through the dream world, her body maybe sleeping, but her spirit was still awake and kicking.  
  
She saw Casey training with Coldcat, or Catherine. More like Casey was getting beat up by her.  
  
Coldcat, as she was known these days, was colder then ever, for some reason only Casey, Asher, Aries, the Supreme Kia, and Rocky could get passed the shield she surrounded herself with.  
  
Casey hit the ground with a sickening 'Thud' and groaned.  
  
"Do you give up?" Coldcat called down, her voice hinting laughter that only her friends and father could hear.  
  
"I do, I think that I'll need a week to heal up though." She said, laughing lightly, making us laugh as well.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Coldcat said, her voice sounding UN-caring, but they all heard the laughter hidden there.  
  
Ten spirit minutes later; they all felt a tug coming from their bodies. A minute in the Spirit Realm is a day in the real word.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys and gals when we get to earth!" Timer or Chris said. Chris is Coldcat's brother; his call name is Timer though. Because he controls time. He's a god man to have on your side, because of the talent.  
  
"You had better watch your back, brother dearest." Coldcat said, smiling with a hint of evil, eyes showing laughter that she did not try to hide, and something that was hidden, just barley evident. Pain, loneliness, and UN-happiness. Until a female Kirean found her mate, the female would never be totally happy. It was worse for a half-breed, because they had no hope of even feeling anything but UN- happiness until they found their mate. They lose they're feelings when they turn nineteen. And since both Chris and Coldcat are twenty-two they have lived with the loss of feeling for three years. That's why hardly anyone had half-breed children, because they did not want their child to go through that. But Chris and Coldcat where both half-breeds. And alone.  
  
Coldcat disappeared, after waving to them. Chris said his good-byes, then disappeared as well, the others took their time, then went back to their bodies.  
  
Little did they know that life for one of the twins was about to change. For the better that is… 


	5. 

I woke up five seconds later with a hint of a headache, but other then that fine. I looked out the view screen and smirked. I'm on my way back to earth, I thought with a hint of irony. The one planet I thought I would never have to come back to.  
  
I put on my seat belt and webbing (a seat belt that tightens it's self to keep you in your seat until the ship lands.) and sighed. A helmet came down and over my head, to protect my eyes and ears. And a metal box closed around the control compartment.  
  
: I hate state-of-the-art-ships...: I sent to my brother, hate dripping from my words.  
  
: Don't we all. : He sent back, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
: ...And your not helping things either.: I laughed at his pout. Then the pressure started. My ship started the drop into earth's atmosphere. I had long ago gotten used to it, but it still amazed me how my ship kept together with the drop and all.  
  
Five minutes later the release of the pressure told me that we had landed. The screen and helmet went back to their resting spot, and the webbing released its grip, and returned to it's spot behind my chair. I unhooked my seat belt and got up. Time for my "Vacation", I though, groaning, I hate this idea.  
  
If there's one thing I hate more then taking orders from any one other then my father; it's taking a vacation. I hate having to stay on a planet for more then one month. But dad wants me to take a brake for TWO YEARS!! That's just unheard of!!  
  
Sometimes I wonder about my father sanity, I thought, smirking again. At least I'm lucky enough to feel laughter, and some pain. That's one of the things I have, but other Halfling's don't have any feelings.  
  
I walked out of the ship, turned and pressed a few buttons. My ship dug itself into the ground, slowly shutting itself down, and only keeping on the controller, that waited for me for me to call it up later.  
  
I put the small ordinary looking controller into one of my Kirean Pocket capsules. Like the earth capsules, only smaller.  
  
Four other ships landed next to mine, an eagle shaped one, a dragon one and a watch shaped one. (Freaky, Huh?) Out of the eagle, walked Asher, Aries, Rocky, and Kira. Out of the Dragon came Nora, her sister Kelly and Casey. And my brother was the only one to walk out of his Watch ship.  
  
"Some things never change, right big bro?" I called, as my brother, Rocky and Kira sent their ships down as well.  
  
"I guess. But what are we to do with those power levels coming towards us?" He asked.  
  
I stood still for a moment, then turned to him, "Nothing, they are weak enough that is they try anything we could take them down without transforming. But I don't want to have to we can stop them from fighting us." I stated, looking towards the sky I then turned and tossed out another capsule, a cloak appeared, and it's deep gold bringing out the gold trim of my gi. I put it on as I turned, the others quikly followed suit. Timers black gi brought out the white trim of his gi, Kira's purple cloak matched her purple gi, Rocky was wearing his same gi and cloak from ten years ago, just like Casey, and Asher. (In Rocky case, brown with emerald stripes. Casey gold with white trim, and Asher, red with golden trim.). Aries wore her blue gi with white and light green trim. Nora wore her normal deep ocean blue and sea green gi and cloak, and her sister Kelly wore her brazen halter-top and tight pants. All of them coal black. She's the controller of darkness. And not a person to get angry, and since we don't get along nicely, we try to avoid each other.  
  
"Lady Catherine." Kira said, knelling, all the others followed suit, other then my brother. He bowed to me, and I returned it.  
  
"Princess Catherine." He stated.  
  
"Prince Chris." I stated back.  
  
We then walked side by side to were the others stood.  
  
"You may rise. Prince Chris will take half of you off to one side of the planet, I will take the others to the other side." I stated, after asking my brother to make sure it was okay.  
  
"I will take my normal team. If I may?" My brother said.  
  
I nodded and he, Kelly, Kira, and Nora took off, to his side of the planet, to a wait for our Vacation to be over.  
  
After talking it over, Casey left to find a place to stay, and the others left to train, leaving me to mediate.  
  
I find that, although it won't help me raise my power level, it clears my thoughts… 


	6. 

Casey flew around, enjoying the view and trying to find a camping site.  
  
She hit the heel of her hand against her forehead. Why didn't I think of that before? She asked herself.  
  
Mirai Catherine lives here, she trains under heavy gravity and she has rooms that hide power levels!  
  
Mirai Catherine came from an Alternate Universe, the same one that Mirai Trunks came from. Only, where his future was, he had it easy.  
  
In her point of view, she had watched as the universe was killed off, her family and friends had been killed, and even her father was not enough to stop the evil from spreading. She was the only one to live. Alone in her little hide away, hiding her power level, she had watched as the evil killed everyone. And she waited. She had found joy in watching earth. Even through her troubles, earth still lived on, with her people dying, she had found hope.  
  
She had cheered as Trunks went to the past to try and set things right, she had really smiled for the first time in who-knows-how-long. She had even found some joy in watching him go back to the past for good. That's when she had decided to go to the past to and stay there. She could do nothing against the evil there, and everyone else was dead.  
  
She had no choice. Nothing could stop the evil. Not even an Ice Saiyan. Maybe one day she would go back, for one last stand. To face the end of the universe, with her head held high, and her pride.  
  
Casey cursed as she hit the Universal Phone Number for Icycat.  
  
"This is Icycat, what do you want?" A cold, wintery voice asked. There was no promise of spring in this voice. This was the voice of someone who had faced the loss of everything. That was the voice of one of two Mirai people.  
  
"It's Casey. I wanted to know it maybe me and the rest of Princess Catherine's group could stay with you for a while." Casey asked, looking at the medium sized screen in front of her. The older version of her Catherine looked back. There were big differences in those two, where Coldcat's hair went down to her knees, Icycat's went down to the bottom of her ears, where in Coldcat's eyes you could see some feeling, Icycat's you could not see anything.  
  
These two both had seen some bad things, bit they both took it differently, Coldcat had hidden everything in the back of her mind, and slowly faced it down. Icycat had locked herself away and faced it, then after she was done, she had recovered and hidden the pain, before walking out, colder and more deadly then before. Both of had their losses, and both had walked away, without one regret other then they could not help anyone else, in Icycat's case, and that she could not see her parents again, in Coldcat's case.  
  
"I think I can survive you guys for a while." She said, nodding.  
  
"Good, I'll go and tell Coldcat. Bye!" Casey said, hanging up the intercom, and turning her plane around to tell Coldcat… 


	7. 

Icycat turned back to face the cold, dark, and dank hallway. She was in the lower levels of her house; this was where she kept her most powerful training rooms and her old and new suits. And this is where she slept. Not a nice place, but to her it was home.  
  
She held out a hand, in the dim lightning, the golden skin seemed to radiate with an Inner Light, she turned and walked down the hallway. Her guests could find their way in, but she had training to do. She would not let the past happen again, she would not lose what friends she had.  
  
She walked into a room, on the sides; dark blue tape was on the walls, coating it in thick stripes.  
  
That was Power Tape, it hides power levels, and keeps the wall safe.  
  
She stretched an arm up, hand reaching for something, and then let a low roar. A sword appeared in her hand, which she grasped tightly.  
  
The golden hilt shone, brought to life with the emerald imbedded in a triangle shape, on the top, and to on either side. And a ruby was in the very center. It was the Kirean Sword of Truth. The Ice Child was the only one who could control it. The only ones like that where Future Catherine and Present Catherine.  
  
Both of them had the same sword, Mirai Catherine's, from the future, and the other Catherine from her time.  
  
Icycat, the Mirai Catherine, glanced around; to make sure everything was out of her way, then started training with her sword.  
  
The wind whistled as the Truth Sword whipped through it. Her eyes closed, she soot her place of peace. She slowly reached out and latched onto it, slowly coming to as much peace as she could. Being from a terrible future, that wasn't much. But it was enough to help her in every day life.  
  
But visions of her past suddenly appeared in front of her minds' eye; her father being killed, trying to protect her, her friends dying after a long battle, to distract the evil monsters as she left. She had woken up, just as the ship took off, and her friends started to fight. But no matter how much she tried, she could not get out of the ship. She had to watch, as each and every one of them died, protecting her.  
  
After that she drifted from planet to planet, taking care of them and trying her best to train them. But her efforts where in vain. No one could stand up to those monsters.  
  
Her power level rose along with her anger.  
  
The sword twisted around her head, neck and shoulders. Close enough to cut. But her training had not been in vain; she had complete control over it. The small amount of ki energy that was inside strengthened it, and kept her mind where it belonged.  
  
After breaking a light sweat she stopped and stood, her sword in her hand.  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off.  
  
*No, it can't be, how did the find out?! * She thought, shaking her head in denial. She quikly banished the sword, and called the royal staff of Kirean, her cloak, a light ice blue cloak down to her ankles, with the royal symbol of the princess of Kirean on the back. Her high heeled boots (that same kind the present Catherine wears when she goes Ice Saiyan) where an ice white, and her tunic was ice white, while her pants where ice blue. She had short and white, just like her tunic, gloves.  
  
She quikly pulled the hood of her cloak up to hide her hair.  
  
With a touch of her power she changed to color of her hair and eyes.  
  
The staff of the Royal House of Kirean was made of wood, with gold symbols running up the sides, each one of the symbols stands for one of the members of the royal family it was passed too. On the top of it was a rainbow colored stone, a Kirean Blood stone. It was called that because when a royal gets angry, the stone glows red, and if they don't calm down, the power will kill the person they're angry at, if they will it to be so. That made the Royal Family twice as dangerous.  
  
Catherine then stormed down the hallway, her cloak blowing behind her like bird wings.  
  
As she got into the higher levels, she passed through some gates, her attire changed, in the place of her old medieval style boots where some fabric-like, fir-lined snow boots. In the place of her other clothes, rather then her gloves, where spandex saiyan armor, and leather gloves, that where ki resistant. But her cloak was the one that changed the least, like the Saiyan Prince Vegeta's, was attached to her amore. It also stayed the same color and design. Her staff stayed the same as well.  
  
She kept walking without pausing. She glided out the door, keeping to the shadows; she kept her ki hidden, thanking Denda that she had thought to lock the lower levels before she went outside. They would just find an old abandoned house. Just like they people around her said.  
  
All of the dust and cobwebs were left undisturbed, since she flew around the upper levels at a slow pace, because she knew kids around her thought it was haunted and would notice if so much as one cobweb was out of place.  
  
(OKAY PEOPLE, WE'RE GOING TO MIRAI CATHERINE'S POV FOR NOW. I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE GO BACK TO PRESENT CATHERINE.)  
  
I growled as the walked through MY house. I quikly put a cap on my anger before my ki could rise.  
  
I looked at the sky, Kirean's have looked to the sky for answers from as long as we can remember. And they have never led us astray.  
  
After finding my answer I bowed my head in acceptance. This had to happen, for whatever reason this had to happen.  
  
I quikly got out my private phone, and dialed Casey's number. After three rings, she answered.  
  
"This is Casey Madison, what can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"It's Icycat. My house is out of order for now. Don't come over. I'll call you when I get the people out." I said. She quikly agreed and hung up after we said our good-byes.  
  
I looked around, good, they where to busy snooping around to see me. I quikly took out a touch pad, and hide everything. It had been made in my future, to try and make sure those evil beasts didn't get their hands on anything important. It made no noise as it closed every door to the down stairs area, and every hole. It left nothing to suggest that there was any down stairs area.  
  
I then started the long walk back to Silver Town. The town were I get everything from food to clothes. They where used to my weird clothes and everything. And they had long ago stopped asking me where I lived and where I came from, for they would never get an answer.  
  
People looked at me, some of the new people looked at me like I was a demon, while others, people who had seen me before, and knew me, waved and shouted hello's.  
  
I walked over to the market, all of my food was down stairs, and my capsule food would not last forever. More like three days at the most.  
  
Both Kirean's and Saiyan's where known to eat allot. And it's a well-known fact that only the Kirean's could match the Saiyan's hunger.  
  
I gracefully walked in, not even trying to be graceful, another credit to my blood. I quikly grabbing enough for a full sized army, but for a Kirean, enough to keep them happy for two weeks. And a half breed, one week.  
  
I then walked to the cash register and paid for it.  
  
What, you think I just threatened them? No, my Kirean side would never allow it, unless I had no money of course. I work as a inventor, like Bulma Briefs and her father. Only I work for the Element Corp. we make everything, rather then whatever Capsule Corp. makes. We don't want to try and beat them at anything, we know we would lose.  
  
I'm happy with my job, and that's what keeps me there.  
  
I then walked out and started on my way the sea. There was an island out there that I have training rooms on. It would be safe there. It was a well- known fact that Kate Kastanova lived there. And that she did not take well to strangers on her island.  
  
I carefully raised my power level, and right before it would catch the attention of any of the Z-fighters, I put a silver ring from my cloak pocket on. It hide my power level from everyone.  
  
I flew quikly over the ocean, then for a bit of fun, dived in and quikly drew a bit of my ki up to lungs. Because of my Kirean blood (I'm saying that a lot aren't I?) I can breathe threw my lungs. In other words, not have to breathe with any air. My lungs can re-use the air already in it.  
  
As I swam through the water I thought of my past.  
  
  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A young girl cowered in a ally way as soldiers ran by, her light blue cloak blending with the blue wall behind her.  
  
She quikly moved after the soldiers left, moving with cat-like grace and without one sound she walked down the ally but stayed in the shadows. Her hair and eyes where black as night, with no emotions.  
  
They weren't dyed, they where put under illusions, so she seemed to be fully Saiyan. Every since those evil things had come, the remaining Saiyan's had grouped with them.  
  
The girl walked over to a part of the wall that was pitch black and pressed her hand to it, the wall moved back and to the side, reveling a hallway.  
  
She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then walked down it. The people that were sitting in the only room off of the hallway turned at her entrance then went back to their talk. One of the people leaning against the walls turned and walked over to her as the illusions disappeared, reveling a young girl with stone cold emerald eyes and short, dark red/gold hair with dark cream/gold streaks.  
  
The boy who had walked over had short black hair and bottomless black eyes.  
  
It was her brother, Timer. He was one of the very few people in the Supreme Kia family that was still alive, rather then Icycat. The Supreme Kia was already dead and gone, and could not be brought back to life until Coldcat could get her hands on the last Ice Star Dragon Ball. The Dragon Balls she had created.  
  
They where ice blue with white stars. The most powerful, and lest known of the Dragon Balls, the last one was in the hands of the Saiyans.  
  
"Are you okay, sis?" he asked, taking the cloak for her after she took it off.  
  
"Yeah, just tired. You know how using as much power as I have in the past three days wears me out." She said, pressing a hand to her forehead and rubbing it fiercely.  
  
"Hey, take it easy, how about you take a rest in the one of the other rooms, you look like you need it." He said, removing her hand from her forehead.  
  
"Thank you." She said, and followed him to the other doors, walking around to giant table and through the double doors behind it.  
  
They quikly made their way down the hallway. That had all been an act, because they needed to talk. They walked down to a tall oak door; everything else was made of metal, but this door. It was the doorway to an ancient room, and only a powerful and brave Saiyan could stand it.  
  
They walked into a replica of the Room of Spirit and Time. Both of them knew that no one would dare interrupt them here, and they would not leave until they were done training and talking. Unlike the Room of Spirit and Time, you could spend three years in this room with no worries on being stuck.  
  
"So sister, what did you want to talk to me about?" Timer asked, turning to his younger sister.  
  
"I'm thinking of going to the past brother. And for that I'll need your help." She said looking at him without the shields; dead, lifeless eyes meet his cold, fearless ones.  
  
"I'll help, but I'm going to another Mirai world after this, I can't stay here, this universe is going to die soon." He said.  
  
"How soon?" she asked, turning to her brother.  
  
"Fifteen years at the most." He said, sinking into a battle pose, as did his sister.  
  
"Hmmm. After this can we leave? After our time here that is." She said, moving out of range of his first punch.  
  
"As you wish, he said, trying to kick her.  
  
"I do wish that."  
  
  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
  
  
I flew up and out of the water. I quikly took a couple deep breaths. Even though I don't need to breath air, how would feel if you saw someone not breath air at all? Afraid, I would think. But I can't just reuse the same air again and again; there's a point to which you can't reuse the air. But the ability to reuse breath becomes handy once and a while.  
  
Another thing about Kirean's is chocolate. Chocolate to a Kirean is what bear is to earthlings. Which is why we stay away from it, Half-breeds can stand more chocolate then purebred Kirean's. But after a while even they get tipsy.  
  
I flew over an island; it was filled with trees and other planets, a metal building right in the center, hidden from other peoples eyes. I landed, and scanned my surroundings. I quikly made my way to the metal building, my other lab and training room.  
  
I placed my hand on the metal beside the only visible doorway.  
  
Unknown to me, I was being followed, by the Z-Fighters.  
  
"Permission to enter, granted." A computer voice said, the door opened without a sound, another thing me and anybody else who opposed the Evil Ones had learned to love, as well as hate. Silence could mean one of two things, everybody was dead, or everyone was hiding.  
  
Our ears had also learned to hear things most people would not.  
  
But because the Z-Fighters knew better then to make the most silent sound, and kept their Ki hidden, I did not know they had found me.  
  
"Miss. Icycat, Coldcat and the others what to know if you need any help."  
  
"Tell them I do not. I'm safe for now. Has father called?" I asked, hoping for a yes.  
  
"Not yet, but should I inform you if he does?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going hunting. It will calm me. And I need to find some peace, so I'm going to leave my capsules here with you." I said, grabbing them out of my cloak's pocket and dropping them in a bin my computer opened, that closed after I dropped them in it.  
  
"Bye." I said and walked back into the forest.  
  
My feet quikly found a faint path as I let my mind wander.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Who ARE you?" a young girl with hair almost to her knees.  
  
"I'm your future self, or at least I could have been. But since the Trunks of the future came and help stop the androids and Cell, I'm not." A taller and colder girl, who looked almost, like a twin of the longhaired girl.  
  
Her hair was down the bottom of her ears. But the tips of her pointed ears peeked out, reveling that she was not totally human.  
  
"What's with you hair?" Kelly asked, pointing the girl's hair.  
  
"I cut it. I'm a fighter, and the Evil One's had a hobby of yanking my hair, so I cut it. Besides, it got into my eyes." The older girl, the one who was called Icycat said.  
  
"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Cat." The Supreme Kia said.  
  
"I knew you would recognize me, father." She said, nodding to him.  
  
"Oh?" he asked, looking at her, with a look that said 'and how did you know this?'.  
  
She face grew sad and her eyes quikly lost all of the warmth it had gained.  
  
"Lets not get into that, please." She said, dropping her eyes.  
  
"As you wish, lets go inside." Her father, in this time, draped his arm (he was floating, okay, so he was just about as tall as she was.) and walked in the house with his daughter.  
  
That night, she walked out into the night, her eyes sad, and filled with pain.  
  
In her hand was a sharp and shiny sword, the Kirean Sword of Truth. She went into a nearby clearing, and started her work out.  
  
Unknown to her, the Supreme Kia was watching her.  
  
As the blade barley missed her neck he saw something that he would never see, loneliness in her eyes, shining bright and clear.  
  
He felt and saw his Mirai daughter transferring some of her ki into the Truth Sword.  
  
The sword came down hard in a down strike that would have cut a enemy in two if there had been one, as it was the wind whistled as it cam down, so fast it blurred.  
  
After and hour of training with her sword, she raised her hand with the sword in it, her spirit left her body for a minute…  
  
The Mirai girl's spirit appeared in the middle of a long hallway, after a mile a door would appear, but she passed every one of the old wood doorways. This was the Kirean House and Spirit volt, were people put their stuff when they didn't need it. Only the Royal Family could get into every one of these volts, an ordinary Kirean could only get into their own volt. The spirit girl walked quikly passed every door until she came to one with the numbers '9,001' on it. Her volt. She opened the door to reveal some money, weapons and some royal and warrior clothes.  
  
She walked over to one of the walls and put the Sword of Truth on one of the racks for swords only, then walked over to another wall, where a gold case sat on a up raised platform. She opened it.  
  
It in was a long staff, just as tall as she was, when she got it out, it shifted to fit her hand.  
  
It was the Royal Staff of the Kirean Royal family. Only the Royal family and their most trusted people could hold it, and only the Royal family could use it.  
  
The Mirai child walked out, not seeing the ghost women and the ghost man who hovered in the center of the room.  
  
"May you find your way one of these days, my daughter." The women, Queen Mary Anne the Fifth, said, smiling sadly. For until her daughter found peace, neither could the Queen and her mate, Kiro, the Fourth.  
  
Both of them then left to watch their daughter…  
  
  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
As I reached the desired clearing, with a water fall showering over a large cave I sometimes slept or rested in. the small calm pound there gave me a sense of peace, and at the same time a sense of belonging. The beautiful flowers shown their bright colors with pride and the trees stood tall. Everything there brought peace and belonging. I quikly put my sword away and got out my staff from the Kirean House and Spirit Volt.  
  
I then started training. Everything around here helped me find my peaceful center so that I could stop the flashbacks. They didn't help me keep my center, and if I could stop them for now my temper would not rise so quikly.  
  
Sweat soaked I stopped training and pushed my soaked hair out of my eyes with a smile. Finally I could rest.  
  
I walked over to the stream and drank some of the cold water, then dunked my head in for a while.  
  
I jerked up as I heard a roar. It was my Mirai brother, Timer.  
  
A tall black cat with white stripes appeared out of the woods, then disappeared again as a whole bunch of mist surrounded him for two minutes, in it's place stood a tall man, with jet black hair and black eyes with spots of white. His loose black clothes with a pocket watch hanging out of one of the many pockets. On each of his wrists where at least two watches, and I would not put it past him to have allot more.  
  
"Good day to you, sister." He said, his words sounding bright and happy.  
  
"What, did you just step out of the eighth century or something?" I asked, knowing he had done just that.  
  
He glared at me. "You know, one of these days, that attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble." He stated, but softened his words with a Legend smirk, where you smirk and go into a battle stance as well as seem to let your guard down.  
  
"And when it does, you'll be right there laughing." I said, sinking into a battle stance as well.  
  
We battled for at least two hours, using new attacks as well as old, and some new types of energy helpers.  
  
Finally I had him pinned. "Do you yield?" I asked.  
  
"I yield." He said, I got up and smirked again.  
  
"I win as always." I said, meeting his eyes as he glared daggers at me.  
  
"One of these days I'm going to beat you, little sister." He stated, winching as he got up.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be the day, big bro." I said, walking up to him and fishing a small bag from one of my pockets. I took out a small white bean. It's a power bean, twice as power as a senzo bean.  
  
He happily took it and ate it. One minute later he was fully healed.  
  
"One of these days your going to have to tell me where you get those." He said, happily stretching his newly healed muscles.  
  
"So why are you here, brother, I know you would not come all the way here just to get your butt kicked." I said, looking at the sky.  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our time, our Mirai timeline, died two days ago, I found out yesterday." He said, his face bleak.  
  
"I knew that it would happen soon, at least we weren't there when it happened." I said, turning to face him. He nodded.  
  
"That's one of the things we can be grateful for. I had better get going. I hope that one of these days, when we both find our mates, that you can come over to visit us, my dear sister." He said hugging me. Yet another one of our deals, I thought. After my brother dropped me off on the Supreme Kia's planet, we made a deal, my brother and I. I promised never to go to his time until we both found mates. So far neither of us has had much luck. But we keep searching.  
  
"I hope so to, my brother. Now get going, you're needed in your time, just like I will be in mine soon." I said, pushing him back and grabbing his arms.  
  
"You are right. See you later, sister." He said and vanished back into his cat form, and back into his time.  
  
After I was sure he was gone, I burst into tears, borrowing my head in my hands, not bothering to try and hold back my feelings. Even though I could only feel half of my pain and sorrow, I still felt my pain.  
  
I looked at the dark sky, which felt my sorrow and darkened in response. Lighting slashed the sky and thunder roared in the night. Stars disappeared, hidden by the clouds, and rain poured soaking my hair farther, and making my clothes stick to my skin, I felt non-of this. Mist surrounded me, and a panther stood in my place, it's eyes dark with pain.  
  
I took off to the cliffs, my pain over ran my other senses, over running my thoughts and blocking common sense.  
  
When I reached the top of the tallest one, I roared my defiance to the world, scramming my pain, my anger and my loneliness. I screamed my hatred, my fear, everything I felt, I roared to the world.  
  
  
  
The Z-fighters watched the girl-cat; she seemed to have lost control of her body. But what was she doing on top of that cliff?  
  
  
  
I felt the depression take over my body, I fought it for as long as I could, but I knew that I was fighting a loosing battle. Every Kirean knew these symptoms. My brother could hold it off longer then I could. Everyone knew that females, most importantly powerful females, could not hold off The-Spirit-Death. If a female reached 22 without a mate, then nature would take its course. The soil of Kirea could hold it off until she reached 25, but after that nothing could hold it off, other then the presence of her mate. I had run out of Kirea soil yesterday, and had not thought of the moon being out. The moon made The-Spirit-Death twice as powerful.  
  
The ring I had, had on fell off and over the edge, my spirit was slowly pushed out of my body until I stood outside of it. In my normal Kirean Princess clothes, black tight pants, and loose black shirt that went to the middle of my thighs, and the neck went up to up to my chin. My belt was silk and ended on my left hip and the end went down to my knees. The Kirean Sword of Truth was sheath was black and was attached to a leather belt under the silk belt.  
  
On both of my wrists where dark silver bracelets, hidden under the loose sleeves of my shirt. I wore no crown, but I wore the Royal colors. Black and dark, metallic silver.  
  
The colors were dark and sad because the first Royal family died, and while the planet was still in mourning, their son was crowned, and he choose those colors for the Royal colors. No one knows why, but they agreed with him.  
  
I looked at my body, and released a mental blast of power.  
  
I had mental powers beyond imagine. But even I would have trouble with this battle. I knew that anyone could see this battle, but I thought no one was around, after all, who would come here?  
  
Two long, painful hours, the battle lasted. I lashed out with a mental fire bolt, while the Spirit Demon unleashed a lightning bolt. I moved out of the way of the Lightning bolt, while the Demon got hit with my fire blot, he fell to the ground, and released my body.  
  
I didn't return, not yet, I had to find out where he was going. Who knew what horrors he could attack the world with?  
  
The Z-fighters watched the battle of the Spirit Child and the cat with amazed eyes. But they back up as they saw a demon leave the Cat-girl's body, and head for them.  
  
I cursed; these people just had to come here right now didn't they? Oh well, no time to wonder how they got here, I just have to protect them.  
  
I jerked to a stop between them and the Demon. I switched my body so that was side ways.  
  
"Spirit War Strike!" I called, pouting my forefinger towards the Demon, a huge, angry, growling wolf, that you could see through, it then started battling the Demon. I quikly returned to my body. I didn't waste the energy changing clothes so I was in the clothes that I had worn when I was in spirit. I quikly ran over to where the Z-fighters, though I didn't know that's who they where, and grabbed the tallest one, Goku and jerked him over to where I knew we would be safe if my Spirit Wolf didn't win the battle, (though I'm stronger then that Demon, and I doubt that my Spirit wolf will fail. But better safe then sorry.).  
  
"Come one, Wolf can't last forever." I said, dragging Goku behind me. After I said that he followed me, along with everyone else other then the short, black hair one, whose hair flamed up like a fire.  
  
"I can take on that monster." He said, sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"Yeah right. A Spirit Demon? Even the most powerful fighters in the universe have failed." Even after I said those words, he would not move. "Listen okay, if you don't obey me, I will knock you out and drag you to the Demon Safe House. If you come with me now, you can preserve your pride. If not, then you'll make a fool of yourself." I said, deathly quite. He looked at me.  
  
"You? A child? Even more shameful a girl?" he asked. It was plan that he did not believe me.  
  
"I'm no child, I'm Catherine SilverGold Legend Kia, the Kirean Princess. Half Saiyan half Kirean. I'm from a time that died two days ago. I've been through hell and back. I've watched my father and my most trusted friends' die to protect me. I've watched my brother nearly die. I've seen people die in unspeakable ways, I've watched hope bloom on a planet that looked like it would die, I seen universes die after being taken over by people who could care less. Listen mister. I am not a child. I've had my childhood taken away from me, and I will be reminded. Not you can try and fight that Spirit Demon, I can promise you this, and you aren't going to win. And I wouldn't want my friends to tell my family, if I had one, that I had died being foolish and trying to fight a Spirit Demon." I said, my ki growing. I went Super Saiyan without turning so much as a hair. He gulped and nodded (Okay so Vegeta is OOC, I can't seem to get him right.) "Good now come on." I said, looking at the sky and tracking the battle real quick. Good, Wolf was wining, I thought.  
  
I quikly made my way through the forest, not really running, more like jogging. These guys were having a hard keeping up with me.  
  
Training on planets with a million times earth's natural gravity pays off.  
  
I ran over to the metal door of the Demon Safe house.  
  
"Computer, open doors!" I yelled. The doors opened without a sound, with the others not far behind.  
  
"Close doors!" I yelled after the last person ran in. I sighed and walked over to the light switch. Some things I like doing the old way. In this case, the lights, I don't use them much, but when I do, I like to have to search for them.  
  
Light filled the building, hurting my eyes, I quikly reached into my pants and brought out my sunglasses.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure that you guys need to sit down, and have something to eat and drink." I stated, walking down the hallway.  
  
I walked into a large dining room, and uncurled my tail and waved it behind me, thinking of food. My stomach growled at the thought.  
  
"Computer, is the food ready? Since I already know you've taken count of how many people we have with us." I said, watching them out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know them, but I think I may have heard of them. Though I would not let them know that. "I think we have two full blooded Saiyan's, three half Saiyans, and one android." I said, turning back to the problem at hand.  
  
"Of course, I'm guessing your really hungry?" the female voice of my computer said. I had built this safe house by myself, one year after I came to Earth. The speakers are inside the walls, and protected by shields, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.  
  
I sat down by the fire, another chair beside me. The fire felt good on my cold skin. Every Kirean, who survived stage two of The-Sprit-Death, would feel cold until they finally get near a fire.  
  
I put my hands on my chin, watching the people look at the food, hungrily.  
  
"Go ahead and eat it. I already have my dinner!" I called; every one dived in after I said that.  
  
Two robots walked in, each holding a tray, one went to me, while the other went to the android.  
  
"Here you go, Miss. Catherine." She said, putting the tray on the table in front of me. Eight pills sat on the plate, and a brown on sat on a smaller plate. Nine glasses of water and milk sat above them.  
  
I quikly took the brown pill. It was full of Kirean soil. I nodded my thanks to the droid. I then started to eat the other pills. Because I had just gotten done with the second stage of death, I was going through a ceremony. Even though it might weaken me, it was needed for me to start the third, and most terrible.  
  
I sat back after finished everything; I then got up, but was brought to my knees in pain. I gasped in pain.  
  
"WARNING, WARNING. Spirit-Death is reaching level three. Danger, if it does not stop, may become deadly!" the computer shouted.  
  
My brother appeared behind me, "Icycat!" He called, running over to me. We both knew that the deadly gene that was in every Kirean would not be kept under control any longer.  
  
"Guess we won't see who is stronger then who, huh big bro?'' I said, grinning weakly.  
  
"And who says that?" He said, managing a weak smile, while tears filled his eyes.  
  
"You know that I'm not that strong. I have no mate, my brother, so how can I live through this stage, no one has without a mate. We both know it's true." I said, then fell into the painless void of sleep… 


	8. 

Timer knew it was not going to help that his sister was sleeping, but he knew it would have to do until he could get her home. Off world Kirean's stood no chance of living through stage three, but on planet, maybe she could find a mate.  
  
He looked at the guests his sister had brought into her house. "Go on eating, my sister might be fine soon." She said, then looked at her, "If we have any of the famous Legend Luck." He whispered to the sorrowful face of his only blood relative of their Mirai timeline.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" a soft asked, startling Timer.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to the face of the person there. It was Goku, he knew of this strong warrior, but had never met him until today.  
  
"The Kirean Spirit-Of-Death is visiting her. She's reached stage three; no one has made it without a mate. My little sister has none, I stand a chance of losing her, and she's all I have left of my time. Without her I don't know how long I can fight my own stage two death. She's my reason for living. The only person I trust. I have no family of my own, and without her I don't think I ever will." He easily picked his sister into his arms. Her head turned to revile the symbol of her blood. A tattoo of a sword and shield was just below her hairline. Two other tattoos shone on her cheeks, one on each cheek. Thick lines of dark blue, each just an inch long.  
  
He sighed. Stage three is almost here, he thought watching the tattoo fight to stay on. He put her side ways on the chair, he feet dangled over the edge.  
  
"Droid four-nine, get me some plain Kirean Soil. Allot of it." He said, ripping the back of his sister shirt open, and getting his small throwing dagger out.  
  
The droid quikly ran back in, three jars full of Kirean soil in its hands, "Here you go, Master Timer." It said, putting them at his feet.  
  
"Good, now get me some water and bandages, and some power beans. We're going to need them." He said, cutting a line right above her heart.  
  
Little did he know that when he had ripped his sister's shirt open, he had reviled the mark of an elite soldier of the Saiyan Empire. With a black background, a red planet in the very center, the mark was hard to miss. But he was keeping track of where he cut. One small mistake and he would either kill his sister, or he would send her into stage four… if there was a stage four…  
  
Vegeta looked at the mark in shock. He knew that mark; it was the mark of an elite fighter in his father's army…  
  
Timer quikly ended the cut; the reached down and used just a bit of his power to untwist the top of the jar. Then he took some of it out and put into the cut, to stop the virus from getting to the heart, then he started to cut around the other organs that the virus would attack, and packed them with soil.  
  
After he finished he took the padding and everything else he would need to keep his sisters life out of danger. Until she found a mate that was. Then it would her mate's job to keep her out of trouble.  
  
He then took the power bean, took out a small bowl and a small, but powerful stone. (He got it off a planet called Dannora, everything has a power, whether it be healing or killing.) He then grounded the bean into a fine powder, then added some water, and put the bowl on the ground for a moment.  
  
He carefully turned his sister towards him, and put his arm around her so that his shoulder supported her head. Then picked up the bowl again and put it to her lips, and tip it as he encouraged her to drink. After she finished, he put the bowl down and cleaned up her face, the carefully picked her up.  
  
"Computer, where should I put my sister?" he called out.  
  
"Droid four-nine will take you to the Icycat's room. Will the miss's be okay?" it asked.  
  
"If I have anything to say about it, she will." He growled. After nearly dying, he had realized just how quikly he or anyone else could die, and sworn never to let anyone die unless he had no choice in the matter.  
  
He followed the worried droid, not noticing that the others where following him.  
  
He quikly walked into his sister's room. A large room painted silver and dark green, the colors of the Ultament Saiya Force, the few powerful people who survived many battles, fought many wars, and never gave up hope. Only the most powerful and faithful made it to his sister's group, his own, the Shadow Force, was almost as feared as his sisters. Only his where assassins, the best assassins in the universe, while his sisters where Peacekeepers and warriors, not people you would like to meet in a ally, dark or other wise. While you would never like to see the Shadow Force walking down the street, they could be after you.  
  
His sister groaned and thrashed a bit. He bit back a curse.  
  
"Computer, heat up the room as much as you can, and call all of the Forces, tell them that Crown Princess Catherine of Kirea is in need of their help, make sure that no matter what, you get the Healing Force out here." He stated. The Healing Force where one rank lower then the Shadow Force, and where the best healers anywhere. They could probably hold off the Spirit-Of- Death for awhile longer.  
  
"Right away, master Timer. Anything else?" the computer asked as the room started to heat up.  
  
"Nothing right now."  
  
"Okay." 


	9. 

The computer quikly got to work calling the Healing Force and the other warriors and anything else that was part of the Universe's Force.  
  
(The first call… this matters a bit in my story because, this is where some of the what had happened to all of the Elements is here. Thank you…)  
  
"Who is it, what do you want and is it worth your life?" a female voice the held hidden menace. That was Helen, the most powerful healer and most well loved of the Healing Force. But don't be fooled. Her temper is one to be feared.  
  
"Master Timer told me to call you. Lady Catherine, the Mirai one anyway, is in need of your help!" the computer cried.  
  
"I'm on my way, and I'll bring the others of my Force with me. It's going to be your job to call the others though. I'll do what I can from my end, bye!" the young healer hung up deep in thought.  
  
She knew what had started Mirai Catherine's long road down the Spirit- Death. First being left by her parents, then being kidnapped, finding out about her past, then the slow death of all of her friends. The bonds that Kirean's hold dear, where deep and sacred. Deeper from the Royal family then anyone else, and when the bonds had been cut, Mirai Catherine felt more pain then any teenager should.  
  
But everyone knew that she kept to herself, other then in battle or training.  
  
Helen turned and walked into the control room.  
  
"Attention all members of the Healing Force, this is your leader, Helen. Mirai Lady Catherine's brother, Mirai Timer has called us for help, we leave in half an hour, this is a matter of the of the life and death of the Mirai timeline. The fate of one of the three Mirai's lies in our hands, the quicker we leave the quicker we can save our Mirai counterpart." Helen said and turned to her right hand, Chris, the one and only non-healer in their group. He was a warrior, part of the War Force.  
  
"We had better get ready." She said, he nodded his head. His dark gold hair shown in the sunlight, turning it to a fiery gold flame. His dark green eyes showed hints of gold.  
  
"Yes we should." He said and turned around, Helen sighed, brushed her long blood red hair out of her own dark green eyes and followed him.  
  
"Have any ideas on what's wrong with Miss Mirai Catherine?" Helen asked, jogging to keep up with him.  
  
"The Kirean-Spirit-Of-Death." He said, oh so sure.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Helen asked, as they made their way to their rooms.  
  
"Because, Catherine has been fighting it for all this time. Last time I checked she had been fighting it for about ten years, and it had already gone into level two. That's why." He said, turning another corner.  
  
"Oh, are you sure you want to come with us, I mean this could be the rest you've been wanting." She said, running ahead of him, then turning and jogging backwards, making sure to sense anyone who was around so she would not run into them.  
  
"Yes I am sure. I owe allot to the Crown Prince Timer, both the Mirai and the present. Both my life and the life of my sister." He said, looking at her. Chris is Helen's brother. Though they may not act like it, sometimes you could find them fighting like any other brother and sister, only with rising ki's, energy beams and fists. That's the way they do things.  
  
"Don't start. Let's just get going. I don't want to take forever just to get going. You know how I hate long trips, and waiting." She said, showing just a hair of the temper that raged beneath the calm mask. Everyone knew enough about this red haired hellion, to know not to get her mad. That was a big no, no.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can just use Instant Transmission to get there before them so that we don't have to get bored." Chris said, grinning. 


End file.
